1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a cup holder that is adaptable for positioning at a work desk, in an automobile or the like and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved manufacture and construction of such a cup holder to enable versatility in manufacture and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of cup holder and the classification for the particular invention may well be termed a crowded art. Patent searching revealed a great number of cup holder types that answer the broad, general description; however, the invention lies in particulars of construction. Representative prior art U.S. patents are presented herewith by means of the Information Disclosure Statement.